


50 years

by FastFadingFiction



Series: 2021 Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, January 1: callous, communicate, board
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 2021 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	50 years

After being married for almost fifty years Derek and Stiles didn’t need words to communicate. They were locked in a routine; Derek woke with the sun. He’d run, his calloused hands down his mate's spine to gently wake him. “Morning love,” he’d always say, and Stiles always responded with an exaggerated yawn.

Derek would start the coffee as Stiles shuffled on board shorts and made his way to the patio that overlooked the ocean. They’d sit, watch the sunrise and the tides of the ocean. Later the pack would arrive, and they’d celebrate a lifetime of love, happiness, and prosperity.


End file.
